Kyuubi's Lullaby
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: Somthing inspired by watching this ; /watch?v 22z4jhGLu5w insperation came from watching this . The song is Mordred;s Lullaby by Heather Dale, it fits Kyuubi well..i think im crap at these...basicly Kyuubi sings a lullaby to Naruto


Enjoy; inspired by The song is Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale, it fits Kyuubi well

**Disclamaer; i donot own anyone from naruto or the sonf. This is purly fan-made and i was bord on me way down to waymouth XD. its no more then a 15 minet job. **

* * *

Kyuubi's Lullaby

The blond haired teen sat at the edge of his bed, removing his jacket and netted top. He laid down, his arm's behind his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, like many nights before…but today…today he had, had is heart ripped you and killed before him.. Working with _him_ had been hard enough; keeping emotions locked away until they where aloud to be shown…but now…now was different.

_What's wrong brat?? _Came a dark voice from within the caverns of the teens mind. Clear blue eyes starred up at the ceiling, wondering weather to explain to the voice what had happened or not. Before reason kicked in. Why should he tell it? After all, it was the beings fault that nearly everyone in Kohana hated his very being.

_Nothing Demon. _

_Lair_ came its voice, almost in a sneering like tone. _I do live in you baka._ The voice pointed out as if it where the most obverse thing in the world.

_Shut up Fox._ He snapped, turning on his side, trying to force himself to get some sleep, which was proving to be rather difficult. His eyes began to sting slightly as he closed them, trying to cut out the Demon Fox's voice.

_Owe_ the Demon called. _Naruto_. The teen opened his eyes, a few unshed tears made a brake for freedom, but that wasn't the reason he had opened them. It was the first time Kyuubi had used his name instead of Baka or Brat

"What?" Naruto whispered aloud.

_If it'll help you rest know a lullaby my mother use to sing to me when I was a little demon cub._ Naruto blinked. Kyuubi was offering to sing a lullaby. Kyuubi?? That was a new one _don't get me wrong, I hate you, but I despise you more when your like this, mopping 24/7. _Naruto supposed it was Kyuubi's way of saying he was worried.

"Kay" Naruto said

_Ahh…the joys of being genderless;_

_Hush, Child, _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_and carry you down into sleep _

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_and carry you down into sleep _

_Guilless Son, _

_I'll shape your belief _

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief _

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief _

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

Somehow Kyuubi's voice seemed to be calming Naruto slightly. But not because to the lullaby itself…it seemed real creepy

_Guilless Son _

_Your spirit will hate her _

_The flower who married my brother the traitor _

_And you will expose his puppet behaviour _

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

For some reason a picture of his team mates flooded into Naruto's dark mind. The first was the pink haired Kunoichi, a complete whore in Naruto's words. She had short bubble gum pink hair and olive green eyes. Sakura Haruno. Then there was her husband, whom, according to naruto at the lest, deserved so much more then her.

_Hush, Child _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep _

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

Onyx eyes that seemed to show nothing but hate around the whore and everyone else…..but he had seen more… much more… He tried t berry his head deeper into the pillow to block out the forming image as the raven appeared before him, dark hair that stuck out at the back, pale but soft skin. Sasuke Uchiha. God…it was killing him just to think of this, how he missed the raven so much.

_Guilless Son, _

_Each day you grow older _

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold _

_For the child of my body, _

_the flesh of my soul _

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty _

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

Tears rolled down closed eyes as the scene from earlier played out in his mind;

FLASHBACK START

"What am I to you then?!" Naruto cried in both anger and heartache. Unable to stop his feelings from resurfacing. He knew he'd regret this. But he couldn't help but ask.

"You where a bit of fun." Cold eyes shone in loathing for the Fox Demon's holder. This hurt Naruto more then anything.

"Fun? Not what you where saying when you fucked me Uchiha" Naruto hissed, his anger getting the better of him.

"Just proves how gullible you are" The raven smirked "Really gullible at that"

FLASHBACK END

_Hush, Child _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep _

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep_

Kyuubi Finished. It had seen much flood though its holders mind. He really did have a ruff week.. Kyuubi secretly hoped everything would work out for the annoying brat….as Kyuubi often referred naruto to.

_Night kit._

The end

* * *

Read and review please


End file.
